


A Long Leap for Freedom

by SkeletalSailor



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, sex for freedom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletalSailor/pseuds/SkeletalSailor
Summary: Cor gets caught at a Nif base. Luckily, Ardyn is merciful... in a way.Kinkmeme fill; Dubcon Cor/Ardyn, sex for release.





	A Long Leap for Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I had this fill on my computer for months and only just now remembered to post it. Whoops.

It was all so sudden. One minute, Cor is mentally taking notes of the layout of the base to pass on to Noctis, and before he could even register that he'd been spotted, he was knocked out cold.

And now he's here, bound and gagged, strapped to a chair in the middle of a dim room with no way of cutting himself free.

"Well well, look who's awake."

Cor looked up with a glare, growling as Ardyn stepped out of the shadows. The redhead took off his hat, setting it on a nearby table as he took long steps towards Cor. Cor grunted as Ardyn ripped the gag from his mouth.

"Good evening, Marshal." Ardyn smirked and Cor felt his stomach turn at the tone in his voice.

"Chancellor." Cor replied formally, as if he wasn't the slightest bit concerned about his present situation.

"Please, love," Ardyn spoke, tilting his chin up with two delicate fingers. "Call me Ardyn."

Cor glared, looking away from the man towering above him.

"Come now, don't be rude." Ardyn pouted, pulling Cor back to look at him. "It's not nice to reject my proposal before I even get a chance to offer it."

Cor froze immediately. "Proposal?"

"Yes. You see, usually, being caught sneaking around these bases results in a gruesome, painful death," the man spoke. "So it's a good thing I was the one to find you."

Cor rolled his eyes. "Get on with it."

"Hasty hasty," he huffed. "Usually, I would just have you killed flat-out, but I'm willing to let you go. For a price."

"And that price is?" Cor asked, though he had a feeling he wouldn't like the answer.

"I simply want to enjoy a small pleasure of the flesh with you," Ardyn smirked and Cor felt his stomach drop.

"Excuse me?" Cor blinked, hoping to the Six that he heard that wrong.

"Must I put it less elegantly?" Ardyn sighed in disappointment. "I want you, Marshal. I want to, oh how would people in those dingy bars put it..." Ardyn tapped his chin in thought. "Oh, I know! I want to 'fuck the life out of you'."

Cor felt himself cringe and Ardyn smirked. "And in exchange, I'll let you go free. I'll let you escape, and you can run along to the little prince. Well, probably not run... You might be a little too sore for that."

Cor cringed more at Ardyn's leering tone. "You realize how much I know about this place, right? And you're just willing to let me go?"

"Of course. I said I would, didn't I?" Ardyn shrugged and Cor avoided his gaze.

"... Fine." Cor sighed hesitantly. "Just get me off of this damn chair."

Ardyn smirked, unhooking the straps binding Cor to the chair before grabbing him and throwing him to the ground. Cor could barely push himself up before Ardyn was on him, kissing him deeply and grabbing at his clothes. Cor tensed when Ardyn slipped a hand down his pants.

"Oh come on now," Ardyn tsked, "You could at least try to enjoy it."

Cor rolled his eyes before moaning when Ardyn's hand engulfed his member, stroking him expertly.

Ardyn looked delighted. "Therrrre we go."

Cor glared, groaning as the chancellor's minstrations got rougher and rougher. Ardyn grinned, pulling Cor's pants down and pushing his shirt up, bending down to lick and nip at his chest.

The marshal bit his lip, holding back a pleasured moan as Ardyn teased sensitive spots, his hands wandering and eventually teasing his backside. He clenched his fists, trying his hardest not to give Ardyn the satisfaction even though he knew it was too late for that.

He froze as a long digit prodded at his lip.

He glared, and Ardyn shrugged. "If you'd prefer to take it dry, by all means you're welcome. It's no skin off my back."

With that, Cor relented, opening his mouth and sucking on Ardyn's finger, closing his eyes as the man slips in a second and then a third.

"Good boy," Ardyn leered, lightly thrusting his fingers in and out of the man's lips before withdrawing them completely. Cor tensed as Ardyn pressed them against his backside, growling in irritation when Ardyn chuckled.

"Don't tense, love," Ardyn spoke, pressing slightly further. "That'll make it hurt worse."

Cor huffed at Ardyn with even more annoyance before gasping out when Ardyn presses a finger fully inside of him. "G-Goddammit."

"See? I told you it would hurt if you tensed." Cor wanted nothing more than to punch Ardyn in his smug face right now, but he fought the urge and tried to focus on relaxing before Ardyn continued.

Relaxing only barely prepared him for Ardyn to push in another digit, scissoring them slightly before adding the third spit-slicked finger into Cor's tight hole. Cor gritted his teeth, trying and failing to keep noises from escaping his lips.

"Mm, so tight and welcoming," the man above him spoke and Cor shivered at the lewd praise, shifting to ease the discomfort at the intrusion.

"Do you have to talk so much?" Cor growled, biting his lip when Ardyn roughly thrusts the fingers inside him.

"I don't, but you love it, don't you?" Ardyn knowingly smirked, and Cor hated to admit that the man's low, gravelly voice really was turning him on.

Cor felt a tinge of both relief and disappointment when the redhead pulled the fingers free, only to gasp when he felt something much bigger pressed against his hole.

"Remember; don't tense, or this will be agony for you." Ardyn reminded, hands firm on both of Cor's thighs, keeping him spread wide as he lined up his cock with Cor's eager hole.

Cor growled impatiently, grinding his nails against the hard floor beneath him. "Stop talking and just do it already."

Ardyn grinned. "As you wish."

Cor groaned in pain as Ardyn pushed in suddenly, causing Cor to tense from the sheer pain of the sudden and relentless intrusion. Ardyn was right after all; tensing did make it worse.

When Ardyn was buried to the hip in Cor, he leaned down with another smile. "Too much for you, love?"

Cor let out shaky breaths as he tried to ease his discomfort. "F-Fuck you."

Ardyn simply chuckled before thrusting roughly. "No no, I believe I am fucking you, silly."

Cor glared, grinding against Ardyn. "Stop talking and fuck me already."

"That's more like it."

Cor couldn't help but moan when Ardyn began to pound into him, starting slow before working up a rough, fast, relentless pace that left Cor seeing stars.

"F-Fuck," Cor breathed, throwing his head back and screaming in ecstacy as Ardyn hit the sensitive spot inside him.

The man leaned down, whispering harshly into the marshal's ear. "Say it. Say my name. I want to hear you cry out my name."

"Ngh," Cor grunted, closing his eyes as Ardyn nipped and sucked hickies onto his neck, trembling and shaking and clenching around the cock inside of him. He shouted as Ardyn slammed into him even harder.

"Say it, marshal," Ardyn commanded. "I want you to moan for me. I want you to beg me to cum."

Cor felt stripped of both his pride and his dignity, but at the same time he couldn't help but surrender to the man's touches as he was reduced to nothing but desperate, wanton noises.

"F-Fuck, please," Cor finally begged, feeling his orgasm fast approaching. "P-Please, more, I'm so close."

"Say it," Ardyn instructed once more, pounding into Cor hard enough to scoot him on the floor.

"Fuck," Cor cried out, arching and grinding into Ardyn desperately. "A-Ahh, Ar... dyn... Ardyn, please... I need to cum, please."

Ardyn grinned, grabbing Cor's hips and pounding him as hard as he could, nearly leaving imprints in Cor's skin as he watched Cor start to come undone.

Before Cor could even comprehend it, his climax was hitting him hard, a wave of pleasure pulsing through him and bringing embarrassing, loud moans from his lips. Cor could only imagine what Regis would think if he saw him like this.

Cor felt Ardyn finish soon after, felt Ardyn bury himself inside of him, filling his insides with his seed. Then, before he knew it, the chancellor pulled out, standing above him as he admired the view of Cor splayed out on the floor, his seed leaking from him.

Cor groaned, looking up at Ardyn, expecting something, anything else from the man. But he just gets a confused stare in return.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked. "You're free. Go on, go, leave."

"You're really letting me go that easy?" Cor asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow. "Just like that?"

"Why wouldn't I? You fulfilled your end of the deal, I'm fulfilling mine," Ardyn spoke, sitting down on the chair. "I had my fun, I wouldn't dare deceive you."

Cor sighed, groaning in pain as he shifted to put on his pants, zipping and buttoning them before painfully picking himself up off the floor. He glared at the floor, turning to leave and grunting in pain as the soreness from their romp set in.

Ardyn could only beam with pride at his handiwork as he watched Cor limp and grunt as he walked out the door. He looked forward to the next time he caught an intruder.


End file.
